


Italian elevator

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘we take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think its hilarious what the fuck’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian elevator

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I WAS PROMPTED AGAIN so im happy with that and tbh im not that happy with the ending but ill live with it

"Patrick living on our own is gonna be so sick!" Pete exclaimed as he walked up to the elevator with his best friend.

"So sweet! First time away from home it's gonna be great." Patrick said over the last two boxes he was carrying.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help carry one?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I got it I’m twenty one, moving away from home. I’m a big boy now and can carry my own stuff.”

Pete took the box on the top. “I’m helping you anyway.”

The elevator dinged and they stepped inside to see a tall man around the same age as them with slicked back, bleached, hair talking on the phone in another language.

“Damn.” Pete said aloud to Patrick. “He’s hot.”

“What language is he speaking in?”

“I have no idea but it’s hot as fuck like damn can he speak it over me?”

The elevator dinged and stopped letting in another man with messy black hair in. The man nodded at Pete and Patrick acknowledging them. He turned to the other man who hung up his phone and began to talk to him in the same language as before.

Once the elevator got to the seventh floor Pete and Patrick walked out and went to their new apartment. Pete unlocked his door with his free hand and set the box on the floor.

“Damn holy shit that guy was so hot.”

“Which one?” Patrick asked.

“The tall one, like damn. The shorter one was cute I guess but the tall one holy shit., I hope he lives here.”

“I wonder what language he was speaking.”

“I don’t know, I don’t care, if he can’t understand me I can talk about him all I want and he will never know.”

“Okay, I guess he can’t understand you.” Patrick put the box on top of the other and carried them to his room.

A week later Pete and Patrick settled into their new apartment, quickly falling into a routine of going downstairs to work together in the morning and coming back in the evening always meeting with the cute man in the elevator both ways. Pete talking loudly with no manners about how ‘hot he is like damn’.

Patrick was down in the first floor in the mail room opening his and Pete’s mailbox and sifting through the letters.

“Oh, hey, you’re Patrick right?”

Patrick looked up to see the tall stranger that Pete talked so much about.

“You speak english?”

The man chuckled. “Yeah, I speak english. Why? Did you think I didn’t?”

Patrick nodded.

“Is that why your friend is always…”

Patrick nodded again.

“That explains so much.”

“So, you know my name, what's yours?”

“Mikey.” He held out a hand for Patrick to shake it.

Patrick took it and shook lightly. “I’m sorry about my friend, Pete. He’s a bit, uh, out there.”

“No it’s fine, a real confidence booster actually.”

“So why where you speaking a different language?” Patrick asked curiously.

“I’m a student studying language arts, I was speaking italian to my friends mom on the phone when we first sort of met in the elevator.” Mikey explained.

“Why to your friends mom and not to your friend?”

“I did, after I hung up, Frank. He’s the short guy that came into the elevator, he lives a few floors down from where you usually get off.”

“Okay, I’ll tell Pete that you speak english so he can stop verbally harassing you.”

“No way, I want to see how long this lasts.”

“Knowing Pete, a long ass time.”

Patrick got back up to the seventh floor and into his shared apartment.

“Patrick! You’re back, how was the mail room?”

“Fine, I figured out what language your hot tall guy was speaking.”

“Really? What was it?”

“Italian.”

“Really? Are you sure? He doesn’t look italian. His friend the other one, he looks kinda italian.”

Patrick shrugged. “Maybe he just speaks it.”

“Whatever, he’s still hot as hell.”

The next few weeks went by and soon it has been over a month since Patrick and Pete moved into their apartment. It was bound  to happen at one point, Patrick got sick.

“Pete, you have to go to work without me, I’ll stay here.” Patrick coughed out.

“No way man, I have to take care of you.”

“Pete I love you, but fuck no. Get out go to work. Now.”

“Okay, I’ll bring you some soup from my mom’s when I get back.” Pete rubbed Patrick’s shoulder and ran out to catch the elevator.

He ran in right before the doors shut. He let out a sigh of relief as the doors closed behind him. Mikey smiled at Pete and sent him a thumbs up. Pete grinned wide at the hand gesture and sent one back.

Mikey acknowledging him in the elevator put Pete in a good mood for the rest of the day. He even put up with a lecture from his father about his life and the choices he makes without a fight when he went to pick up the soup for Patrick.

He got back to his building at the same time as usual, only holding a bag filled with containers of soup and various other items of food his mother stuffed into the bag.

He entered the elevator the same time as Mikey and another man did, time one with shaggy black hair and a face similar to his own. Pete smiled politely at them both.\

“Patrick’s not with you today?” Mikey asked.

Pete’s eyes widened and he spluttered out. “Wait, y-you speak english?”

Mikey chuckled. “Yeah, I do. After all it’s my native language.”

“What?” He shouted.  “This whole time you could understand me?”

“Yup.” Mikey said cheerfully.

“Oh shit.”

“What the hell is going on?” The black haired man asked confused.

“Oh, this is Pete, he’s the guy I told you about, the one that says the things and didn’t know I could speak english. Pete, you don’t know my name, I’m Mikey and that’s my brother Gerard.”

“This all could have been easily avoided if you spoke english you fucking shithead.” Gerard lectured Mikey.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“How the hell do you know ‘Trick?” Pete asked interrupting them.

“We met in the mailroom like three weeks ago.”

“So he knows you speak english, and he didn’t fucking tell me that dick bag. I’m gonna kick his ass after I nurse him back to health.”

“So he’s sick?” Mikey asked.

“Yeah, I brought him some soup.” Pete held up the bag.

The elevator bell rang signaling that it arrived at the seventh floor.

“Sorry I said those things about you.” Pete quickly walked out before Mikey could say anything in response.

Pete ran down the hall into his apartment. “Patrick you massive douche muffin.”

“What?” Patrick’s stuffed up voice was heard from the couch.

“I brought you some soup, I’m warming it up for you but that's not why I’m mad.” Pete poured the soup into a glass bowl and stuck it into the microwave.

“So why are you mad?”

Pete took the soup out of the microwave and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer. He walked over to Patrick and handed him the bowl.

“Here you are ‘Trick, but I’m fucking mad because Mikey speaks english and you knew and didn’t tell me.”

“Oh, so you met him officially today?”

“I have half a mind to flip that soup in your face. But I won’t because I’m a good person and I tell you when the hot guy who you talk loudly about how fucking sexy he is speaks english!”

Patrick sniffled his stuffed nose. “Sorry, but he told me not to, said it was ‘a confidence booster’.”

“Fuck you, I’m still mad.” Pete wrapped his arm around Patrick’s shoulders. “You feeling any better?”

“Kinda, I’m better now that I have soup, I’m gonna take another day off from work tomorrow.”

“Okay, lets watch a movie, those always make you feel better.”

Patrick snorted. “Yeah, you, after a breakup.”

“Shut up, I’m suffering a breakup.”

“From what?”

“My hot elevator guy!”

The next morning Pete quietly got ready for work, careful not to wake Patrick on his way out. He walked out to the elevator and when the doors opened he was met by Mikey sleepily standing against the wall.

“Morning, english speaker.”

“You still bitter about that?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry.” Mikey chuckled.

“No you’re not, why didn’t you stop me?”

“It’s pretty hilarious to be honest, and when ever I thought I looked bad you were always like ‘damn look at him!’.” Mikey tried to imitate Pete’s voice.

“I don’t talk like that.” Pete grumbled.

“Well thats ‘cause I havent heard you talk much, I want to though, help me out here do you get a lunch break?”

Pete stood stunned and the elevator doors opened at the lobby, Mikey had to take Pete’s arm and drag him out before the doors shut him in.

“Hello?” Mikey waved a hand in front of Pete’s face. “You still with me?”

Pete blinked and shook his head. “Yeah, yeah, I’m still here and I do get a lunch break.”

“Great! Where do you work? I’ll pick you up.”

“Uh, just down the street then take a right huge building, door kinda looks like a dick.”

“Door looks like a what?” Mikey laughed.

“I’m not joking they’re long tall beige doors with a slight pink tint to them, and there a two round bushes on either side.”

“Oh my god thats amazing.”

“So, my break is at noon, see you then?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Pete stood on his toes and kissed Mikey’s cheek before running off to his workplace. Mikey stood stunned for a moment before putting his hand to his cheek and smiled.

He shouted after him. “Give me a warning next time, I’ll turn my head for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and stuff and talk to me on my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com if you have any prompts for petekey or any specific paring ill try to write it (no song fics please i never know how to write them)


End file.
